Episode 7634 (27th June 2011)
Plot Steve surveys the carnage at the Rovers. Ken walks off saying that he's never going to drink in there again. Steve demands to know what's going on. He tries to blame Stella but when he spots Becky behind the bar, he realises this is her mess. Izzy's furious with Gary and demands to know why he hid her phone and lied about Will's messages. Anna's celebratory dinner party doesn't go quite as planned when Gary turns up alone having had a row with Izzy, and both Faye and Katy declare themselves not hungry. Becky's spoiling for a fight and tells Steve that she's as much right to live at the Rovers as he has. Steve apologises to Ken and promises him that normal service has been resumed at the Rovers. Stella and Karl go for dinner at Peter and Leanne's flat. They get on well and Stella's secretly pleased to find out a bit more about Leanne's life. While nobody's looking she pockets a photo of Leanne. Julie shows Dennis around No.11 and convinced they're related, quizzes him closely about Elsie's family. Carla asks Frank if she made a pass at him when she was drunk. He tells her that she did but assures her nothing happened. Carla's grateful. Gary admits to Izzy he was jealous of Will and couldn't bear the thought of losing her. Steve and Becky row, both refusing to leave the pub. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Karl Munro - John Michie *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Faye Butler - Ellie Leach *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie (Credited as "Philip Lowry") *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain Guest cast *Rocky - Everal A. Walsh *Imelda - Charlene Shaw Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Nick's Bistro *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *28 Grayling Street - Living room Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator, with Vincent Keane and Tom Aitken as Stunt Doubles on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve tries to bribe Becky into leaving the pub as he surveys the damage from the party; Izzy confronts Gary about his underhand actions; and Stella bonds with Leanne. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,860,000 viewers (2nd place). Notable dialogue Ken Barlow (to Steve McDonald): "Fifty-four years I've been drinking in this pub - never again. Talk about downmarket, they've turned...Shergar into dog meat!" Category:2011 episodes